She's a beautiful mess
by HannahsStories
Summary: Jade West has always been strong on emotions, but what no one knows is they become even stronger at her home... BADE BADE BADE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! SO before I start my first FanFic (excitment!) I thought I'd let you know a bit about me... I know long A/N's (I feel cool using that^.^) annoy people, so I'll keep it short and sweet. I'm 15, come from England, so and spelling mistakes are my fault entirely! Only I'm doing this on notepad so bare in mind they don't check spelling!  
>I hope you enjoy my storystories, here goes!  
>*Clap*<p>Chapter 1<p>

"Don't you ever, EVER, think, for even one measley second, that I, Jade West would even consenplate marrying you! You foolish man!"  
>Jade sent a death glare across the old, wooden table, towards her boyfriend of 3 years... Beck, Beck oliver. He slowly and timidly rose from the kneeling position he was in, in the now crowded diner... His cold leg sread out on the icy tiles, his eye's quivering with shock as a salty liquid ran down his face. He tried his hardest to muster up the words for an explantion...<br>"But I-I thought we were good together?" He choked, his voice full of vunrability... He was weak now, she had knocked down all hope he had with a simple mix of or sour words which flew out her mouth so beautifully. Even if they were the last words he would ever want to hear her say... She still managed to make his stomache flutter with her angelic, yet sharp voice.  
>"I-I-I" She stuttered as she picked up her belongings and fled the diner, pushing everything and anything out of her way, including an elderly women who looked as fraglie as wafer thin china, and a new born in a pram. Jade was never one for the elderly or kids... Mark was still trying to digest what had happened when the arkward young waiter appeared... "I've got your clams, a-and the bill sir!"<br>"Thank you." Beck stated, he wasn't in the mood to socalise and the waiter didn't look like a 'talker' anyway... Without hesitation, Beck rose from the tabel, smacking a $20 bill onto it, making even the most alert of people jump. The canadian then strode out of the diner, apologising to the shaken up lady and the screaming babys parents. He knew marraige wasn't a great ideam hey were 17! He didn't mean yet though, he just liked the idea of knowing they were sticking together, Jade's moods had been all over the place lately, and he was worried for their relationship. The fluffy haired boy knew what JAde's life consisted of, and he was also aware of what little control he had over it. Her dad beat her, her mother watched. It was disgusting. Until meeting JAde, Beck had taken his parents forgranted, as every teenager does, but he changed because of her! Jade had let down all her barriors just for him, and he was appreciative of that, he told himself he would never take her or anyone good in his life forgranted again, and he tried his best to help her out too... Jade wasn't aloud to stay at becks often, her dad once found out and came looking for her, luckily she had escape round the back and was home in bed by the time her dad got to becks. He was still pissed when he got home, he smacked her, kicked her, threw her down the stairs and chucked items at her. Her mother recording it all, who knows what sick things those two do with those recordings... Beck had to go after Jade, and find out what had happened, even though he already had a pretty good idea!

(A/N) Heyyyyyy! You like? :) I'm not too sure about this so please please please review and let me know weather to carry on! The next chapter is better I promise, this was just to set the scene:) Oh and I shouldn't- but if you notice that I've randomly called Beck Mark or Jade Elizabeth in this story, it's beacause I handed it in for my englisha nd I used different names:) Thanks again guys! Review!:D Back soooon! 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)** **Hey people!:) This is the second chapter of my bade fanfiction... In my english book this has about 5 chapters around the same size as the previous, but I'm open for suggestions if any of you want it to be longererer. Yes, longerererer. Okay, here's the second chapter...**_**Flash backs are in italics.**_

**Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer last time...**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own victorious, if I did... It would be all about Beck and Jade.

**Chapter 2.**

Beck, being Beck, knew exactly where Jade was, he moved swiftly through the fresh streets of LA, the crisp air flowing through his lungs and filling him with energy- he was going to need it! Before long, the shaggy haired Canadian reached a round about, he trudged onwards until the sound of tea time traffic had faded. A short sniff was heard, followed by a few wet sobs... Beck could see a curly lock of jet black hair float out from behind the large oak tree. THE oak tree. The only place she went when life at home was too bad, when she needed her own space, when she was too much of a mess to even let Beck take one look at her.

_It was late on a december night, she gracefully slid down into the ice cold snow... The ivory white being stained with her crimson red blood, which glistened in the moonlight, he'd done it again, it was worse this time. He told her he never loved her, that he had only had her as a child for a punching bag. The fact that she was a girl was a bonus, he could hear her girl screams, and shrieks for mercy as his clenched fist came into contact with her pasty white skin. She'd ran the couple of blocks until she sunk down, face stained with salty water and her own deep blood. sinking further into the snow, pulling her knees tight to her chest, she shakily pulled out her mobile and sent a text to beck. 3 simple words, I need you. It was those three words that rung throughout Becks mind as pulled on his combat boots and climbed into his truck. Once there, he cradled Jade in his arms, without a word. Just a silently, he then carried her back into his RV, not mentioning the blood or her out of place shoulder. He knew her inside and out, she wouldn't talk until the next morning, when she had coffee._

One things for sure, that night still played fresh in both their minds whenever they were at that tree...

She wasn't that upset though, right? Wrong.

"Jade..." He cooed, "Listen I know you're upset, but it's nothing we can't talk about babe!" his deep brown orbs **(****(A/N)**** Emilyykatee knows!;) Go read her story, she's my best friend and a really good writer, thanks!) **and he lay his gaze upon her... Beck then sat down next to her in the fresh grass, not bothered about the bright green grass stains his new pants would have afterwards... Feeling beck's arm drape itself around her, Jade gathered up the confidence to talk...

"It-it's him again... My dad, he did it again last night... I knew how angry you got last time Beck, you scare me when you're angry. You-you're not the same, I hate it, don't be mad okay?"

"What did he do, Jade?" Becks eyes had begun to water, he told himself to calm down, that whatever he was going to hear wasn't going to be nice, so he might as well prepare himself...

"It wasn't all that ba-"

"JADE! Don't you ever think that what your dad does to you is in the least bit acceptable! It is not! I'm not angry, I promise, I just can't take it! The way you can't let your walls down for me properly, I know you find it hard to trust, and I know I'm lucky that you've told me this much, but I don't see why you can't tell me that it was bad. Admit it Jade, it hurts you, you can't stand it. And yes, I know I'm an ass for making you cry, but it's good. Me and you both know you're not going to let anyone else get close to seeing you like this, so why can't you let it all out to me? It's just me..." Beck looked lazily at the floor, JAde could tell those word came from the heart, so she chose her answer carefully...

"Beck, listen... I know how hard it is for you to understand me, but I try, I really do. I'm scared Beck. I'm scared Okay? I'm scared. I've never let anyone in before, apart from my dad, and look what happened then!"

"Jade I would neve-"

"Just don't Beck, just don't, I know you love me. I know that, it's just the thought of everything getting to much for you one day, so you walk, you walk away form me. BEck, I hoenstly don't know what I'd do... I'd-"

"DON'T EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING! You're not putting up with this anymore, come back to the RV, like normal... We can sleep on this and tomorrow we can have a chat over coffee... NOT in that diner again okay?" Beck gave his goofy grin...

"Okay" Jade sniffed, knowing tomorrow wasn't going to be easy...

"Beck?"

"Yeah Jadey?" He knew what was coming... Either a coffee demand, or the demand for the random declaration of love... He wasn't wrong.

"Say you love me." It wasn't a question, thought deep, deep, down she hoped he wouldn't say no...

"I love you."

**(A/N) Please please please review and give me some ideas? I've changed this from my origional plan quite a bit, so ideas would be good. Bye!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who's back, back, back... Back again, agi- Okay, enough of Eminem. I normally don't update this often (you lucky people) but my brothers out so I have his laptop... *evil laugh*

I like to say a big thank you to all 8 of you who reviewed my chapters, and to 'alwaysthinking101' who has reviewed both times! Virtual Avan Jogia is coming your way3.

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious... Just these brand spankin new ideas to keep you guys happy!

**So on with chapter 3 of 'She's a beautiful mess' **

**The next morning...**

**Beck's POV.**

I awoke peacefully to the sound of Jades phone with she had fell asleep with on her chest, looking over, the bright screen was blaring out '1 unread message from Dad.' into the darkness. Reading that name made my jaw snap shut tightly: that man was no good, and I did not want Jade waking up to a text from him... Unlocking the screen and turning off the volume, I opened the text.

'JADE! Where the hell do you think you are? Get home right now before I change the locks on the door... We'll see how much Becky-boy loves you when he finds out you're a whore and a homeless TRAMP.' 

I had to close my eyes, I couldn't look at that any longer or I'd scream, making my eyes into slits, I slowly deleted the text message before lying back down waiting for my Jadey to wake up- she'd kill me if I called her that out loud... It wasn't long before Jade had started to stir, and her eyes fluttered open so care free like, I knew she was feeling deeply the opposite. Even as her boyfriend, I couldn't even get close to understanding the pain she must go through everyday. I know when she smiles, she does it so I won't think she's hurting. I know she is, I can see it in her eyes after every time I kiss her... It's like deep, deep down she wants to thank me so much for being there, for every tiny bit of affection I give her, but she can't. She doesn't know how to, affection and love was alien to her before she met me, and it still kind of is. I guess it's my job to change that. 

**Jades POV**

I woke up feeling on air, until reality kicked in and I seen becks handsome face stairing down at my own... I loved him so much, I wish I could learn to show him that, I guess it's just who I am...

"Good morning gorgeous girl" Beck spoke roughly, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace...

"I think it might even be illegal to use that many 'g's in one sentence..." I spoke, kissing his nose...

"I'll get onto the dictionary police later on babe, but before that, I believe we have some coffee which needs to be drunk!" I couldn't deny- that was cute...

Rolling out of bed, I pulled on some slipper socks and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I caught Beck stealing a glance at me from where he was lay...

"Problem?" I asked.

"Yes" He stated, "You are too bloody beautiful for me to take in..." He smiled, proud of himself... I could say anything to that, I just- I couldn't.

**Becks POV**

I watched her stand there, speechless, obviously thinking about what I had just said. Sometimes she knocks herself down so much, she get shocked at the speed that I can pick her up, and make everything okay again... I walk over to her and chuckle, my knuckles under her chin...

"Coffee." She demanded, trying to break away from the situation, I could tell she was upset and I was pulling her emotions, straining them...

"Okay" I whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple... "We staying in?"

"You read my mind, Oliver."

With that said, I paced over to the cupboards and pulled out the coffee, Jade had gone to use the bathroom... Just as I was about to turn on the kettle the bathroom door swung open...

"BECKKET JAMES STUPID OLIVER!" There, stood Jade, red in the face, with her phone in her hand... Her, her phone... Shit.

**Jades POV**

As I finished up on the toilet, and went to grab my toothbrush, my phone lit up, signaling a new message, that's weird, I could have sworn I turned the volume up last night... Why did my ringtone play? Shrugging off the idea that a tiny man had smuggled his way in through Beck's letterbox last night and put my phone on silent, I opened the text...

It was from my mum, eurgh.

"JADE WEST YOU DISRESPECTFUL, ARROGANT, IGNORANT GIRL! COME HOME RIGHT THIS MINUTE! YOUR DAD'S BEEN GOING CRAZY, WHY HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED TO HIS TEXTS? GET HOME THIS INSTANT BEFORE YOU MAKE THINGS EVEN WORSE FOR YOURSELF. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS."

Ignoring the reply button, and clicking back onto my texts, I noticed I had none from my dad... None? What? That's when it hit me.

"BECKKET JAMES STUPID OLIVER!" I screamed, swinging the bathroom door so it was nearly off its hinges, his face had gone from shock, to pale white when he seen my phone in my hand. MY PHONE.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my dear, dear Gandhi. We have yet another chapter... (My brothers out all night) :P

So on with chapter 4 … This is all happening so fast!O.o

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious :)

**Becks POV**

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Why was I so stupid? I was only thinking of Jade, and I was going to tell her over the coffee... Looks like it's too late, suck it up Beck.

"Jade, you phone went off this morning when you were asleep, it was 100% Wrong of me to do what I did, but I knew it was from your dad, it said. I couldn't help it! I didn't want you to wake up to a text like that after yesterday. I was going to tell you over the coffee I SWEAR. I'm sorry baby, please, just don't be mad!" Don't be mad? Are you stupid beck? This is Jade were talking about here...

"What Beck? You just expect me to understand that you went through my phone, without my permission, deleting IMPORTANT TEXTS?"

I could feel the tension...

"Jade I di-"

"NO! I don't care Beck, I don't want your sympathy, I don't need you to always be covering me! I can deal with my family, what do you think I've been doing the past 10 years of my life?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.. Her facial expression fell as she turned and ran straight back into the bathroom, turning on the shower...

"JADE! JADEEE!" I tried calling, I knew she could hear me, she just didn't want to... Picking the lock to the door I walked in, steam everywhere as I seen Jade sitting in the corner by the bath, with her sleeves pulled up and blood flowing down her arms. I'll admit I was taken back, it's scary seeing her do this to herself, how could someone hurt themselves to the point where they're spewing out blood, let have a look on their face like it's painless?

**Jades POV**

Stupid Jade, *cut* Why Jade why? *cut* He doesn't understand, it's your own fault, building up those pathetic little barriers trying to keep him out *cut* Let him in Jade, let him know everything, let him find out how fucked up you are so he can leave, just like your dad did... *cutcutcutcut*

I could hear Beck calling but I couldn't bring myself to answer, he thinks he knows everything, he hardly knows anything at all, I can't tell him... It woke break him, he wouldn't cope. Before I knew it the door creaked open, steam gushing out into Beck's face. He took one look at me and he couldn't look away. It's weird, anyone would just, leave right? Why did he stay? Why didn't he just sigh, turn around and slam the door on me? He was just standing there, shocked, it was making me worried...

"B-be-beck?" I seemed to have brought him back to reality as his eyes blinked and he stepped towards me, cradling me in his arms and telling me he loves me...

What?

**Becks POV**

I could see in Jade's face she was scared, I knew she thought I'd leave, I didn't, I love her too much. I'm starting to sound soppy, but that's alright, soppy's good once in awhile I guess. After hearing jade cry out my name, I walked over to her steadily, like I was a kid approaching a fly, try to catch it before it flies away... I cradled her before picking her up and carrying her out into the main room, and sitting her on my bed. I gave her some tissue and some plasters but I did all the cleaning, I'm glad she let me, it shows she trust me, I just couldn't tell if I was hurting her any more than she already was, and that alone killed me.

After cleaning jade up, I finally made the long awaited coffee, I still felt guilty for what I'd done, it was so out of character, but it was the first thing in the morning, and last night was particalary good, was it?

"Jade?" She didn't look up. "we NEED to talk."

"Beck if you're going to leave me, do it now, I don't want a sob story to go with it." Her voice was hoarse...

"WHAT? No! I'd never do that, I'm just saying we need to talk things out. I can't understand you anymore Jade because you never let me in. I know it's hard babe, and I know you feel like I'm just another guy who'll leave you after everything you tell me, but I am NOT. I promise you Jade West, that I Beck Oliver, will never, ever let you go. I PROMISE." That still didn't sum up all the emotions I had in me right now, but Jade doesn't need a lecture, just comfort.

**Jades POV**

He really understands me... Like... Really... Maybe I should just let him in..

I took a deep breath...

"Okay, when I was 6, things changed, my brother, h-he was stabbed, by m-me... NOT on purpose, I was running and he just came right at me from around the corner, the babysitter never liked me, I was cheeky to her, so she told my mum I had attacked him. My parents have hated me ever since, they wouldn't talk to me, just lock me up... The whole time my brother was in the hospital, I was in the cellar, they didn't think it was right for me to have a life if he didn't. Th-they tried to kill me... My brother died the day after he had surgery and they tried starving me to death until my uncle came rung and demanded we all go out for dinner. I was so skinny at the meal, but my parents told him I was putting myself on stupid diets and copying the 'big kids' at school, despite how much I was eating at the restaurant. That was when my uncle lost all respect for me too. Beck you have to promise you're not angry and please don't say anything to anyone, I know this is serious but in 2 years time I'll be a free adult and I can go away, live with you somewhere nice..." I couldn't help the tears that fell, they had to...

**Becks POV**

"Wow, Jade, I- I don't know what to say... We can't stand for this, you have to go and tell your dad that you're moving in with me. I'm coming to , and we WON'T take no for an answer. Those two years you have left could be the two years that your parents end your life. This can't happen Jade. Get washed, we're going to your house okay?" I kissed her long and hard...And without objection she said yes.

"Jade..." She turned her head... "I love you so much"

"I know" she sniffed. "I love you too Beck".


	5. Chapter 5

**Whats up!**

**YOUR COLESTEROL FATTY!**

**Im joking:') Anyone seen the film Liar Liar? I havent:|**

** Jim Carey is a funny man though! :P**

**Like I said, I won't be able to update so often as I don't have a computer of my own, yet I borrow my brothers sometimes:) This is chapter 5, I can tell before I starting writing this that it's not going to be great, but I hardly come on here, so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. *Sobs uncontrollably* **

**Chapter 5**

Before leaving the house, Beck, being the junkie he is, grabbed a leftover pop tart and a cereal bar for Jade. Once in the car, Jade turned on the radio and wound down the window, trying to ease off tears. Beck could tell she was still upset, and probably very nervous too, there was nothing he could do, he simply gave her her cereal bar and offered a sweet smile. Pulling into Jades driveway Beck got out of the car and went round to Jades side.

**Jade's POV**

I was nervous, anxious, scared, sweaty, paranoid, terrified, did I mention nervous? I hated my parents house, the memories it brang back were too sick to even imagine, let alone having to stand right in the middle of it all, talking about it, with my boyfriend right beside me.

"It's happening Jade, get over it!" For gods sake!

"Are you alright?" Beck asked, concerned... Oh crap, I said that out loud!

"Me? Yeah I'm fine, never better!" I said, probably a little too giddy for a girl who's just about to face up to her worst fears...

Slinging his right arm over my shoulder, Beck lazily pressed the doorbell in and waited for a reply...

"GET THE DAMN DOOR!" We both heard my mother scream from inside..,

"Well, doesn't look like much has changed then" I spoke depressingly, I wasn't up for this, I had felt off all morning...

There was a rather loud click, as the door swung open. It sounded as if the door was bolted from the inside, I shrugged it off.

**Becks POV**

As the heavy brown door swung back, my eyes were met with a woman who had hell written all over her face, long, blonde, wavy hair, piercing blue eyes (just like Jades) and a very pointy face. She was dressed in a long, black pencil skirt with a cherry red halterneck top and a black jacket to match her skirt. Nevertheless, she looked like a snob. I myself am not one to judge before I get to know a person, but I think I've heard enough about these two, don't you?

"Jade." She spoke, flatly, I can see where Jade gets her attitude from then...

"Who is it?" A large greasy man bellowed, coming up behind his wife and resting his crusty hand on the doorframe. The way he tapped his fingers really enhanced his yellow fingernails!

"It's the skank. She finally returns. I'll leave you to deal with it, I'm tired and I just got my new manicure!" Jade's mum spoke, she then strutted her stuff back out into her office at the back of the widespread living room.

We were dragged into the living room, and thrown down on the couch, you think I would have said something by now right? I couldn't. It's like, nothing I could ever think of saying would satisfy me, I would always have more to say, more to scream into their disgusting faces...

"Mr West" I coughed, Jade tensed up..

**Jades POV**

What was he thinking? He can't just speak up out of nowhere! I knew this wasn't going to end well! I was right too... As beck was talking, my dad had ever so slightly edged his way over to the door and bolted it, top to bottom. I knew it. Why the HELL did I listen to Beck? Why the HELL did I come here?

After I had zoned back in (much to my dismay) I heard Back finishing up his 'hero speech'.

"... So you see Mr West, I know you're hurt by the loss of your son, and I know you probably think I have no right coming in here and shouting the odds, but I hate what you two have done to this girl. Can't you see the look in her eyes? She wants mercy. She didn't mean to do what she did, she was a kid! Every time you hit her, abuse her, swear at her, she dies a little inside, she can't cope anymore, you're hurting her. Please, just let it stop! I've told Jade she is able to come and live with me, and I suggest you think about it"

My dad had that look in his eyes, it scream 'murderous' I knew he wouldn't listen. It was stupid to even bring Beck here. I'll never forgive myself for this. I'm such an idiot. I knew we weren't getting out of here anytime soon...

**Becks POV**

As I finished up what I thought was a pretty persuasive speech, I looked around... It was then I realised Jades mum was standing in the doorway with a knife, and Jades dad had moved over and locked the door. I looked over to Jade, she had tears in her eyes... It then dawned on me that Jade's parents weren't ones to be bossed about. What had I done? I'll never forgive myself for this! I'm such an idiot! I know we aren't getting out of here anytime soon...

**A/N**

**Well, well, well, I wasn't planning on that; I just wrote, haha! Please review and let me know if I should end this story soon and just do a couple of one shots, or if I should carry it on? Give me ideas aswell please, they'd be helpful :)**

**Thanks, Hannah:).**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!:D I'm back again, sorry about the long waits in between chapters but like I've explained before, I need the laptop to write and the laptop isn't mine...

Anyway, on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, but I do own Avan Jogia... Forgive me, I lied...

Chapter 6

Liz's POV

Panic cursed through my veins, how would we get out of here? I know what my father is capable of, and I don't want Beck to find out the harsh way... As my dad strode back into the kitchen with my mom, I felt Beck loosen his grip on my hand...

"We- we've gotta get outta here!" He exclaimed, typical Beck...

"Yeah, no kidding, sherlock!" I knew it wasn't time to be bitter but I had to keep my cool up if he wasn't going to, right?

"The door! It's not guarded! I'M A GENIUS!" Oh my...

"Calm your tits Beck, it's locked, like every other fucking window and door in this place... Except... THE CELLAR!" ….Poor Beck, he looked so confused, grabbing his hand, I quickly made a run for the door by the staircase, it was never locked... It lead down into a very big, dark, open plan cellar... This was our only escape, I was NOT going to hold back... Until the memories came rushing back at the speed of light...

Beck's POV

Closing the door silently behind me, and slamming all the bolts shut, all 15 to be precise, I turned to face Jade... Tears were streaming down her face, fear buried deep in her crystal blue eyes...

"Baby, we have to stay strong okay? I'm not going to let you get hurt, we are going to be okay I promise! You just have to think back, where's the exit from in here Jadey? Can you remember? Please tell me you remember?" Becks facial expression was changing from soft to worried rapidly, how could she not remember the way out of her own basement? Then, he looked around...

Strung up on the walls were dirty yellow sheets stained red with blood... Mallets, chain saws, screwdrivers, any type of gardening tool were placed in neat rows on the big black iron table, right next to a pile of old, torn, worn out clothes. Pulling back a back showercurtain, it was then that the smell had hit him, as he lay his eyes upon the pounds and pounds of rotting human flesh in the bathtub below, right next to a dark navy dentist chair... Jade's dad was no dentist though... He was a mass murderer...

What was wrong with this man? How? Why? So many thoughts were running through Beck's mind, he could have sworn he was about to scream...That was until the pounding of big meaty fits became apparent on the solid metal door... Although the couple were certain it wouldn't give way, they still had to think fast. Is this really the end? Or would they get out of here alive?

A/N: I know it's short BUUUUUT, I have the next chapter done and dusted and ready for uploading when I get enough reviews, one or two will do it, I just haven't gotten much feedback lately so I'm not so sure if you guys like this story and where it's heading... Do you? Let me know:) Thanks guys! I'll hopefully see you soon!:)

~Love, Hannah. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so as I promised, here's the 7th chapter of She's a beautiful mess...  
>This is also the last chapter but I have an idea so make sure to read the AN at the bottom, especially if your pen name is alwaysthinkging101 !;)

"Jade! JADE! JADE LISTEN TO ME! Where is the door out of here?" beck began shaking Jade viciously, trying to shake the disturbing thoughts from her head... It wasn't working. Shit.

Jade's POV

It was 2 months after my little brother's funeral: He gripped my wrist harshly with his big sweaty palms, there was no escape. He threw me down onto the ground below, the cold metal tiles impacting with my back... No escape. The furious best then locked the cellar door, and carelessly slumped towards me, peeling back my cardigan and ripping it off... There was, no, escape... He sat me in his big navy chair, he liked to call it 'the seat of pain' … He thought it had a nice chill to it, I thought it was stupid, I learnt my lesson for telling him that. He never said a word when he 'punished' me, just left me to drown in my own pain and worried thoughts, you never knew what to expect with this man, death? Torchure? Rape? You never knew, that's what killed. I clenched all my muscles as he brang down the heavy duty pliers to my head, i dodged, and they collided with my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, but I knew it wasn't over, turning his back to me, he snarled and strode out the door... "I'll be back Jade, wait up... Oh and if you get hungry, Mrs Morris is in the tub... AHAHAHAAH!"  
>Mrs Morris, our dear old neighbour, the sweet 82 year old who lived with her two cat Dorris and Bailey, she was never seen again. I was sworn to secrecy not to tell, I knew what the consequences would be if I did, so I kept it shut. Just like Daddy wanted me to...<p>

"!" Before I knew t, I was back in the room, Beck was cradling me on the stone cold floor, wiping my tears...

"Baby, are you okay? You were unconscious for about 10 minutes... Oh my God Jadee! I thought I lost you!"

Beck's POV

There are no words to describe the utter shock Jade had put me in, watching her lie there, everything about her looking dead, apart from her eyes wide open with shock, and her furious shaking. Could this nightmare just end now please? PLEASE?

I didn't think so either... So back to Jade it was...

"Jadey, can you please try and remember your way out of here? For me?" I squeezed her hand tightly and hoped for the best.

She spoke up...

"Window, glass window... Over by the bathtub, you'll have to move the tub, there's a key on the top shelf in the cabinet, with the aprons in..."

Standing Jade up with me, I helped her regain her balance, the we steadily walked over to the bathtub. The smell was too much to block out, the rigid stench of rotten flesh and dried blood filled the air. Coughing and gagging, I motioned for Jade to grab the other end of the enormous tub, blood swished about and splashed our faces, limbs moved out of place and fell to rest on our lower arms, it was hell.

Jade's POV

As I went to the cabinet for the key, I noticed everything being awfully quiet out in the hall, I daren't open the door... Should I?

No...

Retrieving the key, and smiling to Beck I noticed the ground wobble a little... At first I thought it was an earthquake, until I seen the smoke in the far corner, the hatch on the ceiling being closed and the flames getting higher...

I couldn't breathe, smoke was everywhere, Beck had got the key in the lock and the window was open! We clambered out and ran... Just in time for the building to explode and the disgusting cries of my parents to be heard... I rolled over on the grass and kissed Beck as passionately as I could, he pulled me close and trailed kisses down my neck, making me giggle the slightest.

"It's finally over, isn't it!" It wasn't a question... It was a fact, I would never ever, have to put up with my disgusting parents or their sick ways ever again!

"It sure is babe, it sure is" Beck replied, still nibbling the nape of my neck...

"Now how's about we got and get that coffee? Two sugars? Maybe a slice of cake too m'dear?"

Now this made me laugh, it was back, everything was back to how it was when I was happy. I couldn't have wished for anything better.

Beck's POV

I knew I had to discuss some things with me and Jade over our coffee, but it wasn't too bad...

Sitting in the booth I asked her about how she felt, how she truly felt... That's when a tear streamed down her cheek...

"I'll miss them, of course I will, all my immediate family have gone now, whether they were good or bad. I'm not going to their funeral though, no way in hell! Anyway, why do you ask, Beckett?"

I chuckled...

"Well Jadelyn, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She interrupted with a playful smile, kicking me lightly under the table...

"Well, JADE, I guess you're going to be staying at mine from now on then! You will have to make a statement though, you understand that?" I was worried about asking that...

"Yeah, I know, I'm glad I have to in a way, it's all too much for me to keep up here in my head, someone needs to know everything including you... In time."

Phew.

Jade's POV

I knew what was coming next...

"Jade, one last thing, about the self har-"

I interrupted again, deal with it...

"Yes I know, it has to stop, I guess I'll just go see someone down at the clinic, it's not so bad anymore and I don't have any reason for it to get worse, I have you. Don't worry about it babe."

I looked him dead in the eye when I said that, to show him how honest I was being...

Beck Oliver is truly the most amazing boy I have ever ever met, and I intend to keep him mine. Bitches stay back, I have scissors!

Beck's POV

Phew, that was a weight off! I'm so glad this actually turned out right. We're both happy and I intend to keep it that way, I have my Jade West, my amazing, gorgeous, talented, dark, crazy, funny girlfriend, and that's all I'll ever need.

A/N: So I think I may end it all here... I didn't want this story to drag on so much because I have so little time to upload... So Maybe I'll do a sequel, like 'after the madness' and it'll just be a load of one shots? That way no one will forget the plot between uploads because I know you guys had to wait a long time. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please give me feedback in a review? Favorite? Anything to tell me you liked it or didn't so I can know for my next story/one shots. Thank you for the Reviewer who stuck by me through all of this: - alwaysthinking101 Much love to you, and for everyone else for reading. (you might think I'm dragging this thank you on a little, but I never expected to even get one review from you guys, so I'm just happy :).

See you soon!  
>~HannahXO<p> 


End file.
